Unexpected Love
by Simplicit1
Summary: My first Outlaw Star story on Gene Starwind & Twighlight Suzuka.To tell ya the truth I think she's real pretty and much better lookin than Melfina and makes a much cuter couple with Gene.Sorry Melfina fans if you dont agree don't read it.
1. So We Meet Again

UNEXPECTED LOVE  
  
  
  
---"My love, my dreams, and you.....I won't let those go, no matter what."---  
  
  
  
Stars. Stars filled the sky. The 'twighlight' sky. So calm and quiet. Like the soft whispers of a ghostly spirit. The moon full and bright, casting it's shadow onto the face of the Earth. Twighlight Suzuka ran out into the open field as two cars steered passed her. Keeping up pace with the beautiful assassin.  
"Give up," one of the guys squealed, his voice dry against the cool wind. She stopped, in silence, breathing heavily.  
"Bastards!" she yelled out, grabbing onto her komono. A tall, blonde handsome young man stepped out of the car. He slowly made his way to her, and looked her over, hungrily. Then he quickly reached for the opening of her shirt. Suzuka immediately reacted to his insult by slapping him hard across the face. Before she could pull out her trustworthy weapon, the man had placed his hands on her shoulder and pulled at her clothes. Tugging hard, making Suzuka fall to the ground to cover up her naked body.  
"Take her in," a man yelled out, into the night.  
  
"This lil pig went to market....this lil pig stayed home...," Gene sat with one hand on the steering wheel, boring himself with rhyming songs. Jim turned up the radio, shaking his head, disapprovingly. He turned over to the grassy fields when he noticed someone familiar.  
"Hey, Gene. Isn't that Suzuka?" Jim questioned, turning off the volume, as Gene pulled to a stop.   
"Jim, take over the wheel," he replied, jumping out of the car. But turned around to grab a pistol, then ran out into the open field.  
"Let me go, you Fucken Bastards!!!" Suzuka yelled out as she pulled away from the man. But his grasp was too tight.   
"Ay!!" everyone turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from.   
"And who the hell is this guy???" one of the men yelled out.  
"The name's Gene, Gene Starwind," he replied, with a smile.   
"Get him!" one of them yelled, still holding onto Suzuka. She began tugging, then kneed him hard. She quickly ran over to where she had dropped her weapon, grabbing it, Suzuka ran behind Gene. He looked her over once, and sweat dropped. Standing in front of the naked woman, Gene swung around and grabbed at Suzuka's hand and began running into the direction of the car.  
She tried hard to cover her nakedness, but it was just no use. Gene immediately took off his trench coat and handed it to her. Suzuka grabbed at it, and quickly pulled it on, without saying a word. But suddenly stopped, making Gene swing back and nearly falling to the ground.  
"Aaaayy!!! What the hell you stoppin' for??!??!" he yelled at her.   
Suzuka looked down to see Gene's hand tightly on hers, "I didn't need your help."  
"Listen, we have our differences, but what the fuck?!? This ain't the time to be tellin' me this, hurry up!" he said aloud, as he continued to tug her until they reached the car. Suzuka climbed in, followed by Gene. Jim stepped on the accelerator, as the engine roared.  
"There's some clothes back there, put it on," Gene uttered, staring straight ahead.  
"And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do," she replied, glaring at him. Jim shook his head, but continued to stay quiet.  
"Hey, if you wanna be naked the whole time, I'm alright with that, because it's gettin' a bit chilly," Gene said, pretending to freeze, with a kiddish smile on his face. Suzuka rolled her eyes, and looked around, finding a short skirt, a tight tank-top and a pair of boots on the bottom of the seat.   
She pulled off the jacket, as though not realizing her nakedness. Gene stared up at the rear view mirror. But immediately turned away, trying hard not to look. Although, he had practically seen everything of Suzuka's. And it wasn't all that bad.  
"Tell me this," she began, "Why is there woman clothes in your car?"   
Jim laughed, "Don't mind it, Gene likes to encounter his feminine side every once in a while." Suzuka smiled, as she finished pulling on the clothes.  
"Hey, shut up, Jim. A girl friend of mine left her clothes here, that's all," he answered, reassuringly.   
  
  
  
The car slowed to a stop at Starwind & Hawkins Enterprises. Gene got out of the car and stretched out his arms. Then turned to Suzuka who handed him the long coat. He took it, but looked her over, how the clothes fitted tightly on her slim figure. Such a nice figure too. It was quite unusual to see Twighlight Suzuka in this state. She was always covered up, from head to toe. Every bit of detail, trailed away.  
"Hello! Gene!" Jim yelled, waving a free hand in front of him.  
  
Jim pulled open the door, then clicked on the light. Letting Suzuka enter before the both of them. She studied the room wearily as she sat down at the counter that was quite familiar to her. Jim walked up beside the young woman.  
"You hungry?" he questioned, out of curiosity.  
Gene walked up behind him, "We're goin' over to Clyde's tonight." After saying so, he turned to face Suzuka, who sat and returned his gaze. But quickly spoke up.  
"Is it alright if I shower here?" she questioned.  
  
Gene paced back and fourth, continueslly, waiting impatiently. Jim smiled, thinking of a sudden thought, that would have made his friend feel that way. Women. In the company of women, Gene could never stay in one place. But what was odd, that it were Suzuka instead of someone else. Why would Gene even bother to try to impress her, he and she never really gotton along.  
"What the hell's takin' her so long??? Shit, I'm cravin' for some whiskey," he moaned, turning to Jim. Who sat on his bed, flipping through a engine catalog.  
"I have no idea, you should know, Gene....you're the one who's interested in women," he replied, with a dim smile. Gene stopped and looked at Jim, giving him an annoyed expression that told him not to know too much. He quickly walked into the hallway, then stopped in front of the open door of the bathroom, listening to the soft dripping of the water. It had been weeks, since he accidentally shot at the bathroom door, and never bothered to get it fixed or try to fix it. Some life.  
He slowly leaned into the door, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. Suzuka didn't seem to notice Gene's company. Instead, she sat in the white marble tub and gently carressed at her delicate pale skin. Her long black hair rested on her shoulders, not up in it's usual place. The jet black reflecting the bright light of the room. Gene stood in place, leaning against the door, looking and waiting for Suzuka to notice him.  
She turned slowly as she recognized a tall dark figure standing near the door, which surprised her.  
"We need to talk," Gene uttered, walking in, but stayed back a couple feet.  
"Well, do you mind? I'm not the type of girl who would let a guy like yourself take advantage of," she replied, smoothing her black hair behind her.  
Gene let out a laugh that was his usual, "Let's get to the point, I wanna know what you're doing here? And whatever happend after I landed with the Outlaw Star?"  
"Put it this way," Suzuka began, as she turned to Gene, "I needed a change, and I was onto someone, until those ignorant fools showed up......can you hand me the towel?" Gene glanced into the direction she had pointed out. Then grabbed the towel handing it to her, but stayed a couple steps back.  
She looked up at him, as though waiting. And so Gene did as he was told, without Suzuka even saying a word. He turned around, obediently. Suzuka slowly stood up as she quickly wrapped the white towel around her body, then stepping out of the lukewarm water. She immediately walked passed Gene without saying a word. He turned to look at the girl as she exited, her deep black hair swaying behind her. 


	2. Taken In

"Jim, get in the car.....," Gene demanded, as he watched Suzuka step out of the house and down the side walk towards the red car. Her hair still laid down at her sides, and she still wore the outfit from earlier. Which Gene kind of thought suit her, although he wouldn't admit such a thing. He quickly jumped into the car, and Suzuka followed.  
  
  
  
As they entered Clyde's Bar, Gene turned around cautiously, glancing around the dim litted room. When he noticed Iris running up to him, and holding him in a tight embrace. He gently pulled her away.   
Iris looked up at Gene, with tear-filled eyes, "Where were you? I missed you so much." Gene smiled down at the petite young girl, gently carressing her hair. Jim glanced up at Suzuka, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest, partially annoyed. She turned around slightly and led Jim to a table in the corner.   
"Don't worry, I couldn't just leave without coming back," Gene uttered.  
"That's what you said last time," Iris whimpered, her face buried in his chest.  
Gene smiled, "Well, hey, I'm back, aren't I?" He gently pulled her away, with a reasurring smile. The smile, that Iris so much adored. She nodded her head, mildly, as Gene led her to the counter, where Clyde bartended, occasionally.  
"Haven't seen you in awhile, Gene," he exclaimed, holding a glass of whiskey out, "Your favorite, on the house."  
"Thanks, Clyde," he replied, with a smile.  
"And who's that lovely lady you have with you there? I haven't seen that one," he said, turning over to look at Suzuka. Gene turned away, but glanced over at Iris, who again looked like she was going to burst into tears.  
"That's.....Suzuka, a friend you could say," he answered, studying the glass of whiskey. Iris let out a loud sigh of relief, as she drew attention from the two. Instead, she smiled nervously without reply. Gene stood up, causing everyone in the room to look over, as though he would have started another fight.  
Iris tugged at the sleeve of his coat, "Gene, where are you going?"  
He smiled down at her, "I need to have a talk with Jim." Then walked across the room to the corner in which the two sat waiting, patiently for Gene's arrival.  
Iris sighed, "I don't believe him....."  
  
Suzuka glanced over to Iris, who stared at her, seeming with envy.  
"Your little girlfriend there is staring at me, don't let her get the wrong impression," she said. Gene turned to look at her.  
"Who said that's my girlfriend.....that's just Iris," he replied, taking another shot at the whiskey.  
Suzuka turned to him, her dark eyes dim, "And is that all she is to you? Iris? I don't think she feels that way," Suzuka uttered, turning to Jim who motioned with excitement for her to enter a game of poker.   
Iris slowly walked over to them, with a tray of cold drinks. She forced a smile on her face and gently held out glass to Suzuka. But before she could reach out for it, Iris had purposely spilled near half of the cold water on her. Suzuka immediately stood up as a reaction. But tried hard to not let her anger overcome her. For the young girl wouldn't even hold up a good fight.  
"Oops, I'm sorry," Iris replied, placing her hands on her lips. Gene stood up, not knowing what to do. Suzuka quickly walked over to the lady's room, but was suddenly stopped by a tall muscular man in his late 20's.  
"Hey, beautiful," the man said, "Where are you headed to? Mind if I join you in there?"  
"If you already know, then why do you ask?" Suzuka questioned, her eyes pierced on his.  
"Oooh, a smart one, eh? I like that," he uttered, bringing his hand to her face. Suzuka quickly grabbed at it, and twisted it back, with a loud disturbing CRACK!  
"AHHHHH! You stupid, BITCH!" he yelled out as he brought out a pistol. Suzuka suddenly realized that she had left her wooden sword in Gene's car. And quickly dodged the bullets. Finding her way to the front of the room.  
"What's wrong?" Gene questioned, as the man came up from behind her. Suzuka immediately grabbed at the gun that was clinging onto Gene's belt. As she was about to fire, a bullet had shot out of the man's gun. Gene instantly pushed Suzuka out of the way, knocking her down. Then charging at the man, when he felt a sharp pain at his side. There was a moment of silence as the man laid hovering above Gene. Then a loud thump, as he fell to the ground.  
"Gene are you alright??!?!" Iris questioned, running to stand by his side. He held tightly onto what had seemed to be a cut, but stood tall.  
He flashed a smile, "Of course." Gene slowly turned around to face Suzuka who was on the ground, Jim holding onto her. He steadied himself and walked wearily towards her, letting out his right hand. She looked at it, then to the young man, his onced brightly lit eyes, dimmed. She reached for it slowly.  
As they walked up to the door, Gene nearly collapsed, but Jim quickly placed his arms around his tiny shoulders, helping him keep balance. Suzuka stood there pondering, not wanting to bother to help.  
"Gene!" Iris cried out, "Promise me you'll be back!" He turned around with a weak smile.  
"Don't worry......and Clyde, I'll pay for the damages." 


	3. Possibilities Are Chances

"OWWW!" Gene yelled, nearly at the top of his lungs, as Jim pressed a warm cloth against his cut. Suzuka stood near them, staring down at Gene. She slowly studied the scars on his back and arms.   
"What a kid," she uttered, her hands across her chest.   
Gene began to laugh, histerically, "Hahaha!!! Look what she just said to you!" Suzuka gave him an odd look, the shook her head.  
"Damn, Jim!" he yelled, backing away. She quickly turned back to see Gene staring up at her, awkawardly. Her eyes moved around, nervously, as she walked slowly to the window.  
He smiled, mischieviously, "Ay, Jim."  
"What?" Jim questioned, still rubbing alcohol on his cut. Gene jumped up, as it began to burn into his skin.  
"Damn, Kid," he uttered, "Be more gentle."  
Jim smiled, "Well, I'm not a gentle person, if you lookin' for someone like that," he looked over to Suzuka, who stood holding one arm, as she sat near the window sill. Gene glanced over to her and swallowed, as he looked down at the cut on the side of his stomache.  
"You kidding???"   
"Ay, Su-----," Gene quickly wrapped one hand around Jim's mouth, before he was able to speak a word.   
Suzuka glanced over to them, "What?" Jim immediately pulled Gene's hand off of his mouth.  
"Never mind," he uttered, as he slowly stood up and walked out of the room and into the hallway. Gene looked up at Suzuka, who was now standing beside him. He slowly reached for his red tank top, making sure he wouldn't cause any more damage to himself. Gene stood up, grabbing a hold of his coat and headed towards the door, without a word.  
  
  
  
Gene sat in the red car, one hand holding on tightly to a bottle of beer. He had stopped the car just outside of town, in front of a quiet, pleasant little lake that extended as far as the eye could see. The full moon's light reflected gently on the calm waters, as the sky, scattered with brightly lit stars. He closed his eyes, letting thoughts flow inside his mind. Of endless times, of his life, of his father.  
That was one thing, Gene would never forget, the tragic loss of the one he had cared for most in the World. And now all that vanished like a sudden nightmare. It was a nightmare. Constanlty. Everytime, things began to settle down. One thing had entered Gene's mind since the day his father died. Death. It was so sudden. He just went so quickly.Was that the reason Gene was so afraid of space? But he dealed with it, he dealed with everything the World had offered to him.  
Gene's eyes quickly opened as he heard a sudden noise. He sat up and began to start the engine, as he noticed a couple driving up to the slope. He needed to get things off of his mind, and he knew just the right place to do that.  
  
  
  
Suzuka paced around the room, continuelsly. Jim glanced over to her, taking his eyes off of the television. 'Probably the tea got to her', he thought as he resumed his position on the couch. Suzuka walked over and stood behind the couch, looking down at Jim with the strangest expression across her pale face. She suddenly swung around, and breathed heavily.  
Jim looked her over, "Where did you find that?" he questioned, noticing her traditional red and white kimono. She looked down at herself then to the eleven year old boy.  
"I find my way," she uttered, as she walked over to the counter and grabbed at her wooden sword.  
"Til the next sunset," she uttered beneath her breath, as she ran her slender fingers on the sword engraved with her initials. How had she let him get away? How could she let him get away? Words epeated, but still no answer. Because. Beacause I couldn't beat him. It was that day, such a pleasant day. Where he would have died.....died slowly. Painfully. What shame was brought to me, Suzuka thought. What a shame she couldn't kill him.   
If it weren't for Gene, I would have.....no....Suzuka let the endless thoughts train through her mind. So quickly, yet so solemn. Bukt it was already too late, and she knew very well so. Suzuka suddenly walked towards the door, swinging it open as she quickly walked into the night.  
  
  
The front door suddenly swung open as Gene walked in and fell flat on the black leather couch. Jim looked over to him then walked over and pulled the dorr shut. Before taking one last look outside. He slowly walked up to Gene and began to say something.  
"Hey, Gene," he began, "Suzuka left about half an hour before you came."  
  
  
  
He drove, no less than 10 minutes. It had been quiet around town. Just no where to be found. The tall sky scrapers stood high in the darkness that overwhelmed the night sky. Cool breeze gently caressed Gene's face as he kept on driving in silence. His mind was set on one thing, and one thing alone. He had to find Suzuka. Why did he have a feeling something would have happend? She was much stronger than he. But that night had prvoed it all. And he hadn't except much of a 'thank you' coming out from Twighlight Suzuka either way.  
He quickly pulled up to a quiet field, with a flower pond in front of it. Out on the edge of the field, sat Suzuka. Her shadow reflecting itself from afar. Gene quickly steped out of the car, as he headed towards her. Suzuka's long black hair waved in silence along with the nightly breeze. There were no stars to gbe found, except for the high clouds, signalling rain was on its way. In one hand, she held her wooden sword, the other placed beside her.  
Gene stepped up to her, but kept his eyes on the open starless night sky. So calm and peaceful. He hadn't bothered to even look at her.  
"What are you doin' out here?" he questioned, eyes adjusted afar.  
Suzuka looked up at him, "Like I said before, I don't need you or anyone's help for that matter." He glanced down at her and began to laugh, softly to himself. Causing her to look up.  
"And what do you find so ammmusing?" Suzuka asked, her eyes becoming quite serious. He just looked down at her, without saying a word. But slowly turned away, facing the car.  
"Listen, just get in the car okay. Just do me that favor. I'm takin' responsiblity for whatever happens to you," he replied, serious. Suzuka quickly stood up, facing Gene.  
"And what do you mean responsibility?!?!" she scolded.  
"Once you're in my place, you abide under my rules," he said, walking towards the red nicely polished car.   
"And who said I was staying in your place? I just left," she replied, staring hard at Gene. Who wasn't paying much attention to the young woman. She immediately walked over to him, keeping pace. Suzuka quickly stopped in front of him. Making Gene stop in his tracks. He looked down at her, paretically annoyed. Then quickly threw her over his shoulder and started directly to the car. Suzuka began to struggle, but realized she couldn't have made it either way.  
"LET ME GO!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS GENE STARWIND!!! YOU DUMB IDIO---," She yelled out at the top of her lungs. Knowing no one had been there to hear her. He quickly pulled open the door on the driver's side, and tossed her in gently. Her head going in first as she laid on the attached seat, her kimono partially lifted up, exposing her legs. Suzuka immediately sat up, as Gene sat down. He leaned back, as he placed her sword behind his seat.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you trippin' about??? I didn't say a word to you," Gene yelled out, as he quickly slammed the door behind him. Suzuka immediately continued walking, and into the bathroom as she shutted the door in his face. Gene placed a hand against the edge of the door, keeping balance.  
"Open the door," he demanded, knocking on it. No answer. He continued to knock on it again. Suzuka suddenly pulled open the door, nearly making Gene tip over. He held his balance and pushed through and into the bathroom. Suzuka tried to push it back, but by that time, Gene had made his way in. She stood, looking somewhere, other than him.   
"Tell me," Gene uttered, "What did I say?" Suzuka quickly made her way passed him and into the living room, where she sat down on the couch.  
"Nothing," she replied simply. He looked down at her, his hands crossed in front of his broad chest. Jim had been no where to be found. Probably meeting someone, Gene thought.   
  
  
  
He looked over at her from upstairs, upon his bed. Suzuka sat on the couch, sitting quietly to herself. Her hands rested on her knee, that was curled up under the thin sheet. Gene sat up and leaned over the balcony-like opening, staring down at her. He slowly got up and walked down the stairs.  
"Can't sleep?" he questioned, siting down beside her.  
Suzuka looked up at him, studying his face in the dark, "Not exactly....I was just...thinking, that's all." Gene smiled, exhaustedly. He had to admit, the past thirty minutes wasn't much of his hour of sleep. And he'd usually use up all the time he gets.  
"I couldn't sleep either," he replied, turning to the clock, that signaled passed 2 A.M. He turned back to face Suzuka, who had her head against the back of the sofa.  
"I don't know what to do, anymore," she uttered, softly, "I'm just so...lost." Gene stayed quiet for a moment.   
"What do you mean?" he questioned.  
"I don't know what to do and where to go...I can't get anywhere...ever," she replied, turning away. What Gene hadn't noticed was that tears had filled Suzuka's eyes.  
"But look at you, if you don't try, how the hell are you gonna know?" Gene said, trying to lift up her spirit.   
Suzuka turned to him, with tear-filled eyes, "That's what I can't figure out, Gene. It's just too hard. I thought I had something in life. Something special. But all that was nothing but a lie. I lied to myself. I became something I wasn't. I'm weak. I thought I could surpass anything....but this is how it ends....."  
Gene looked at her helplessly, not knowing what to do. He gently grabbed for her hand and held it in his.  
"Don't worry. I'll be there for you....Jim, too," he replied. Gene suddenly felt Suzuka's body against his. She had gently fell into his arms, her head against his chest. She softly whimpered, as he pulled her closer.  
"I wanna stay like this.....," she uttered, nearly a whisper. Gene pulled the blanket over her shoulders, as he sat with her tightly in his arms.  
  
  
  
Jim woke up an hour earlier than he usually did on weekends. He slowly walked into the living room, rubbing in his eyes. He stopped when he noticed Gene and Suzuka sprawled on the sofa. He quickly turned away and tiptoed out of the room, back upstairs.  
Suzuka slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light outside the window. She looked up and realized that that previous night, Gene had been sleeping beside her. She smiled, as she let her head fall back down against his shoulder. Suzuka slowly pulled up the sheets to cover herself.  
"You awake?" Gene questioned, startling her. She quickly sat up, surprised. Followed by Gene. He gently rubbed at his eyes, and stood up.   
"Well, you could go back to sleep," he added, as he smiled and slowly turned to the stairs. Suzuka's eyes followed Gene the rest of the way. 


	4. The Last Thing On My Mind

"Man, I'm hungry," Jim uttered turning to face Suzuka. She sat pondering thoughts, as the little boy made breakfast, at the same time, complaining. Gene had been gone ever since the morning, and Suzuka had begun to get worried. Or maybe just curious. Suzuka slowly stirred at the hot tea that sat in front of her as she looked off, passed Jim, outside the window.  
"Hello!!" he yelled out, waving a free hand in front of her. She quickly looked up, startled.  
"What is it?" Suzuka questioned, as she looked back at Jim. He gave her an odd look and slowly turned away, as he handed her a plate of scrambled eggs. She gently gestured to this, and stood up and walked over to the couch. What's up with her, Jim thought.  
  
  
"Gene, are you okay?" Iris questioned, sitting across from him. He looked up at her from his mug of beer, with a weak smile.  
"Of course," he replied, simply. Gene slowly turned away, towards the front of the room. Thoughts. Endless thoughts streamed through his mind. So much, yet nothing could have intervened them. How did I ever end up like this, he asked himself?  
"Gene, it's kind of awkward for you to be here so early," Iris gently placed her hands on his. Gene looked up at her, without saying a word.   
"Iris," he began, "I gotta go...I'm sorry, I just need to be alone." She looked up at him, a million thoughts wanting to come out. But she repressed her feelings, instead.  
"Yea..., I'll see you," she uttered, looking down. Gene quickly stood up and kissed Iris gently on the cheek as he continued towards the exit of the nearly empty bar.  
  
  
  
"Where were you?" Jim questioned as he watched his friend plop down on the comfy couch. Gene looked up at him, without saying a word and turned on the television.   
"What is it? Oh, yea...it's already that time of the month again?" Jim joked, chuckling softly to himself. To his surprise, Gene didn't react to this, like he would have on the typical days.  
"Gene...," Jim began, "I was joking, man." Gene quickly stood up and walked upstairs to his room. But he quickly stopped, when he noticed Suzuka sitting quietly to herself, in another room. The door opened slightly. She sat still, running her fingers along the pattern of her kimono. He then noticed that she sat humming an un named tune, softly to herself.  
A smile slowly spreaded across his face, as he let himself think happy thoughts of her. She was gorgeous, he had to admit. Although, she wasn't quite a people-person, nor friendly. But deep down, she cared more than anyone would have ever thought. Suzuka slowly stood up, Gene quickly hid himself in the shadows, as he watched her slowly walk over to the window, pulling it open.   
"How the hell is he gonna be like that?" she said aloud, not knowing he was there. Gene stood, quietly, concentrating on what Suzuka had just said.  
"How are you going to be like that, and act as though it were nothing?" she repeated, once again, thinking of how Gene had practically acted casual to the previous night. It wasn't as though anything special happened between them, except for the fact that he had comforted her in a way he would have never done before.  
Gene leaned against the door, looking at her from a distance. But then slowly walked out and back down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"You could drop me off, right here," Jim uttered, pointing to an old abandoned looking garage. Gene slowed the car to a stop, and signaled for Jim to get out.  
"Don't worry, Ima win tonight, I feel it," Jim replied to him as he walked over to an opening. Suzuka glanced over to him, as he disappeared into the darkness of the tall gloomy building.  
Gene started the engine once again, as he drove in silence. What had gotten into her, he thought, staring out the side-view mirror. He slowly glanced over to Suzuka when she hadn't noticed. She wasn't all that bad looking the way she was dressed. She wore a short skirt with a long black trench coat and a dark tight shirt.  
"Where are we going?" she questioned, interrupting the quietness. Gene didn't bother to turn to her, nether did she turn to face him.  
"You hungry?" he asked, both hands on the steering wheel. Suzuka nodded.  
  
  
  
The car quickly slowed to a stop, in front of a bar.   
"Is this your favorite place or what?" Suzuka questioned, stepping out of the car, followed by Gene. He smiled, slyly at her. Then entered the bar, he quickly led her to a table near the dance floor. Suzuka looked around, nervously at the people in the area.  
"We eat in a place like this?" she questioned, giving him a sarcastic look. Gene nodded his head slightly. The two quickly ordered their food and began to eat.  
  
  
  
Gene took another sip out of his bottle of whiskey, as he sat watching two girls dancing together. One of them, eyeing him with a seductive smile. He turned to Suzuka, who sat with her arms crossed in front of her chest.   
"Why the long face?" he asked, over the loud music.  
Suzuka glanced over to him, without any bit of emotion, "What long face?" Gene smiled, as he slowly stood up and walked over to her side. To her surprise she noticed he had held out his right hand.  
"Come on, once," he uttered to her questioning eyes. Suzuka slowly took his hand into hers, as he led her to the dance floor. While a slow song had begun to play. Suzuka nervously looked up at his dark features through the dimmed light. When she suddenly felt a warm hand on her tiny waist. She stood still as she let her arms find their way around Gene's neck.  
He held her a couple inches away from him, but soon came to the point where their bodies touched. Suzuka leaned closer, letting him lead. She suddenly felt herself grow hot, but tried to not be nervous. A little bit into the beginning of the song, Gene pulled her closer to him. She gently placed her cheek against his shoulder, slowly closing her eyes.  
Suzuka could hear Gene chanting the song softly as though to her, " ' Cause all that I am, is a man in love with you...cause all that I am is a man who's heart is true...a man in love with you.' " His once deep voice, softened into a soft whisper in her ears.  
  
  
  
Gene drove in silence on the way back. But wore an odd smile across his face. Suzuka studied him as the shadows from outside reflected against his face. She glanced out into the open night sky, when the car suddenly slowed to a stop. Suzuka quickly turned back to face Gene. His eyes were adjusted in front of him, not stealing a glance.  
He turned to face her, breaking the odd silence, "So...what are you planning to do?" Suzuka turned to him, with a grim look on her face.  
"I don't know," she uttered softly, looking down. Gene's hand found it's way to her cheek. She jumped slightly startled, but resumed her position.  
"Why do you do that?" he questioned, his hand slowly pulling away. Suzuka looked up at him, a bit curious.  
"Do what?" she asked, giving him a stern look. Gene smiled, lecherously. Then turned back to face her.  
"That, not wanting a guy to touch you," he replied.  
Suzuka stared at him solemnly, "I would never let a guy get the best of me."  
Gene chuckled, "Right."  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" she scolded, her eyes adjusted on him. Gene shook his head, and reached over to the stereo, turning it on. Suzuka sat watching him as he laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. She quickly turned away and looked out into the night sky. So cold, she thought, as she glanced over to the direction of the open lake, that glistened under the moonlight.  
  
  
  
"Gene? Gene?" Suzuka uttered, just realizing that he had fallen asleep within the 5 minutes of quietness. She slowly leaned over, trying to see if he were actually asleep. Gene turned over opening his eyes slowly and glanced over to Suzuka.  
"Sorry," he uttered, reaching over for the key, when it suddenly dropped down onto Suzuka's side of the car. She quickly bent down for it at the same time as Gene, there heads bumping one another. She looked up at him, his hazel (if its hazel, I don't know) eyes watching hers. Gene studied her young face, then slowly found himself leaning forward. Their lips nearly touching.  
Suzuka quickly turned away, sitting back up, "I think we should get going." But to her surprise, Gene quickly, roughly pressed his lips against hers. It then began to go slowly and gently. When the kiss had finally ended, she looked up at him, with questioning eyes.  
Gene turned away, "Damn......I'm sorry....It's just, you was so...." Suzuka nervously glanced away, feeling shame. She then held the coat tightly against her body, as she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Falling For You

What was I thinking, Suzuka wondered to herself as she sat by the window sill, looking out into the brightly lit moon. She wore her long black velvet hair below her waist with a red ribbon tied onto the end.  
"Damn....," she uttered softly as she knocked over a magazine to the floor. She remembered every bit of the scene so well. As if not being able to erase it from her mind. But was it what she had wanted, for Gene to express his feelings in such a manner? Suzuka gently ran her fingers across her lips, reminding about what had happened, that she so well knew, but didn't quite understand.  
There was a sudden interruption coming from the door. Suzuka slowly stood up as she walked over to it, pulling it open. She stood startled at who was standing before her.  
"Gene," Suzuka uttered, nearly a whisper.   
"Hey," Gene replied, as he looked into the room, past her, "I just wanted to talk to you about...about...." Suzuka studied his face, behind the darkness.  
"Ummm, let me get dressed," she replied, blushing slightly as she looked down at her quite revaluing outfit.  
  
  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Suzuka questioned, as the two strolled along in an empty park, late at night. Gene continued his pace, without saying a word.  
"Well?" she uttered, staring at him.  
Gene turned to her, "I'm sorry.....about what happened last night..It's just that...," his voice began to trail off.  
Suzuka turned to him, feeling a bit awkward as she did. She sat down gently on a bench, as so did Gene. She turned to him, a distant look on his face as he looked out into the starry night sky.  
"Forget about it," she replied, looking down at her hands that grasped on tightly to her kimono. Gene turned to her, a smile upon his face.   
  
  
  
  
Suzuka sat on the couch, continuously changing the channels. But what she was actually doing, was thinking. Thinking of so many things all at once. Had it meant to be so? Was it all just fate that brought her to becoming like this? Suzuka felt weak, something she would have never dreamed or even thought of becoming. Probably the last thing on her mind.  
She felt it, every bit of it. Falling, falling deeper into what they called Love. Love...is there actually anything like that? Suzuka wondered, as she slammed the remote onto the coffee table. Letting herself fall back on the comfortable couch. Suddenly, a voice brought her back to reality.  
"Hey, Suzuka," Jim said, peering over the couch, "Have you seen Gene? I've been looking for him all day."  
She slowly sat up, "No, not that I've seen him anytime today, either." Jim sighed, as he gently plopped down beside her.  
"That guy, I swear. Always out......but he hardly goes anywhere without me," he muttered, partially saddened, "Probably girl problems." He sighed.  
Suzuka turned her gaze upon him, "'Girl problems'?" Jim looked up at her, as he slowly sat up straight.  
"Yea, girl problems. That's usually it, I mean that's what happened the last time," Jim replied, as he grabbed for the remote. Suzuka looked down, pondering thoughts as Jim continued to speak. But she didn't pay attention to what the little boy had to say, instead, she let her mind take over. Suzuka quickly stood up as she walked out the door. 


	6. Confused

Suzuka sat quietly on the edge of the sidewalk, her arms encirled around her legs. She sat pondering, her head against her knees. It was so quiet, there was no one in sight, except for the thick mist that encircled her. Suzuka's eyes slowly adjusted to the brighlty lit star before her. Why had she ran out of the house like that? The thoughts never ended, even as she sat there, in the middle of no where, around not even a soul. She gently brushed a hair from her face, deep in thought. What am I doing here?   
"What the hell am I doing here?!?" Suzuka said out loud. She didn't think straight as she questioned herself. Confused and wondering why. Where had the life that she so much loved gone? And there she sat, thinking of someone she never thought she would have even liked. At the most, loved. What was she thinking.  
Suzuka rested her head gently on her knees and drifted off deep in thought. Maybe he never even liked her to start off with. Maybe everything that happened was just normal for him. But it wasn't. Not in Suzuka's eyes. She hated to pity herself. Maybe it was just fate. Or maybe it was just lies. Suzuka looked up when she suddenly noticed headlights rolling forward. Her eyes focused, and before her, a red car came into view.  
But to her surprise, the car quickly strolled passed. Signaling that it wasn't who she had expected. Why did she wait? Why couldn't she just stop feeling sorry for herself and leave? Suzuka quickly stood up, and headed down the empty road before her, her long kimono dragging on the streets. As her long black hair flowed behind her, loose from its ribbon.  
Thoughts...so many thoughts. Endless. Thoughts. Suzuka wanted to get away, away from everything that encircled her. People. Gene. She hadn't even thought of them being together. And she wasn't about to admit anything to him.   
"Suzuka!" Gene's voice rang out, as he pulled the car beside her. Suzuka stopped, staring at the young man before her. Gene looked up at Suzuka, a worried expression upon his face. She stood, lifeless in one spot. Her tangled black hair swaying violently behind her.  
"What the hell are you doing out here?" he questioned, still destruct. Suzuka slowly turned away, as he jumped out of the car and stood before her. She suddenly felt the sudden urge to be held in his arms, to tell him how she truly felt and how it hurted more than anything to see him treat her no differently than he always had. Suzuka's eyes slowly adjusted upon Gene's confused face.  
  
  
  
Suzuka sat quietly in the hot water of her bath, upon hearing Gene and Jim just outside in the living room. She quickly ran her fingers through her long black hair, pushing it back, gently.  
"Ah, come on, Gene," Jim's voice echoed through the narrow hall. The two had probably been discussing about something stupid, Suzuka decided upon what she heard. Gene's figure slowly showed at the door, startling her. But her facial expression laid calm, without feeling.  
Gene leaned against the edge of the doorway, staring at her from where he stood. Suzuka continued to stare forward, without even turning to face him.  
"You haven't talked the whole time we were here," he uttered, glancing behind him. Still, she didn't reply.  
"What's with you?" Gene continued again. Suzuka turned angrily to him.  
"Don't you know anything?" she questioned, harshly. But Gene didn't answer, instead he stood there, with a dumbfounded look upon his face. She quickly grabbed at a towel, then immediately wrapped it around herself. Then stepping out of the hot water, and passed Gene.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Moments I Won't Forget

Suzuka sat quietly in front of the television, as Gene and Jim pranced around the room, with a football. She gently laid her head back, pondering.  
"Gene, go long!" Jim yelled out, as he began to throw the football. As it landed in Gene's hands he quickly took a step back, and tossed it back to Jim. Nearly, hitting Suzuka's head. She sighed, as she began switching the channels. Jim held onto the ball tightly as Gene chased him around the room.   
"Suzuka! Catch!" he yelled out, as he tossed the ball to her. She quickly stood up on the couch, confused.  
"Well, what are you waiting for??? Run!" Jim instructed, standing behind Gene.   
"Hey, who do you think----," Suzuka then noticed Gene running towards her, she then immediately started running around the room, when suddenly she felt a heavy body tackle her to the ground. Suzuka looked up at Gene, who was sprawled on her back. She immediately pushed him off of her, feeling more angry than embarrassed.  
Suzuka quickly scrambled to her feet, then continued to run, when Gene's foot stopped her, knocking her over and onto the bed. Gene then began to laugh, his mouth open wide. Jim stood in one place, bewildered. But a smile soon spreaeded across his face. Suzuka looked up at Gene, with a hard expression, that soon softened into a smile.  
"I still don't know why you find that so funny," she imposed, brushing back her loose black hair. Gene continued to laugh, tears slowly forming in the corner of his eyes. Jim then impulsively began to laugh, until he finally hitted the ground with a loud thump. Suzuka commencly giggled, looking at the two of them.  
  
  
  
"Boring....," Jim uttered, as he laid upside down on the couch, his head rested on the seat cushion. Suzuka sighed loudly, as she began to fiddle around with her finger nails. The three of them were sprawled all over the couch in an unusual manner.  
"You guys hungry?" Jim questioned, sitting up. Suzuka glanced at him then to Gene. She acutely stood up.  
"I'll help," Suzuka expressed, heading into the kitchen. Jim grazed at Gene, who daintily got up and followed after her.  
  
  
  
"Okay, chocolate cake, one teaspoon of sugar, one cup of flou----," Suzuka gazed up slowly at Gene, who stood looming over her. When he finally noticed she had paused, he then flashed her a cheesy grin.  
"Go on," Gene replied, "I'm not stopping you." She smiled, nervously looking down at the recipe book, then continued to read out of it. Jim stood by the warm stove, peering at the two, with an odd feeling inside of him.   
"All right," Suzuka stated, as she grabbed for a spatula and began to mix up the ingredients, with a disgusted look, "This looks disgusting...." Gene glanced up at her, with an occult smile, as he moved over to Jim.  
Suzuka began to hum to a UN named melody, when she abruptly felt something soft hit the back of her head. She swiftly swung around, noticing that it was a piece of dough, that dropped from her hair. Suzuka angrily turned around, grabbing the bowl of mixed flour that was still sogged up.   
"I didn't do anything I swear," Jim stated, with a guilty look upon his face. Gene then burst out laughing, when he suddenly felt soggy, wet dough hit his face with a loud SPLAT! He slowly wiped the cold dough from his face and looked up at Suzuka. Gene quickly grabbed at the biscuits behind him and began to throw them, as each one bounced off of Suzuka's head, they hitted Jim, hard in the face.  
  
  
  
Gene and Suzuka sat quietly outside on the porch as they both gazed up into the starry night sky before them. Gene held a bottle of whine in one hand, as the other rested behind him, using it to keep balance.  
"Why were you mad at me?" Gene questioned, not looking at Suzuka. She turned to him, abruptly, then back to the dark sky.  
"It's nothing," she began, "Just some stupid reason...I don't think you'd wanna know anyway." Gene smiled, as he then took a sip out of the bottle.  
"Where's Jim?" Suzuka asked, her hands laced together, as they laid in her lap.  
"Watching TV," he answered. Gene's eyes then slowly adjusted on Suzuka. Her black hair laid entangled behind her, falling below her slender shoulders. Her eyes seemed to sparkle within each moment. Suzuka glanced over realizing that Gene sat staring at her. She flashed him a nervous smile.  
"You got white shit on your face," he replied to her unasked question.  
Suzuka smiled, "We both do," her smile seemed at that moment so very innocent, like a little girl would have.  
"Where?" Gene questioned, feeling on his face. She gently reached over, brushing her hand against his scar. He gazed up at her, with a soft, startled expression. Suzuka quickly moved her hand away, as she stared into his dark eyes, that looked back at her.   
"I had it for a while," he uttered, running his hand over it. He then turned back to Suzuka with a cheerful smile. Then, startling her by reaching over and brushing flour off the top of her nose. Suzuka smiled, pulling away gently.  
"I'm goin' in first," Gene stated, as he quickly stood up, stretching. Suzuka glanced up at the young man. Gene looked down at her, with an expression she had never encountered, through all the times she knew him. He flashed her a smile, then slowly headed in the door. Suzuka turned back to facing the sky. Her mind seemed to drift off somewhere, far. Far from where she sat, far from where her soul was. Far from even her own grasp.  



	8. The Least of What Was Expected

Suzuka looked out her from the balcony, exhaling, deeply. A smile slowly spreaded across her thin rosy red lips, as she gestured out to Jim, who waved back at her, with a smile. Gene stood near one side of the nicely polished red sports car, a pleased look upon his face, thinking right away of what a good job he had done.  
"Ay, Jim," he began, tossing a cloth over his shoulders, "Is she awake?" Jim quickly turned over to face Gene.  
"Who?" he questioned, already guessing who his friend had in mind. He slowly gazed up at Suzuka, who had already left the balcony and had seemed to disappear into her room. Jim smiled, a pleased look upon his sharp face.  
"If you're talkin' about anyone, you should at least mention their name," he uttered, spreading wax onto the car. Gene sighed, partially annoyed, as he took a glance up into the direction of Suzuka's balcony. No one in sight, except for the gentle breeze, that blew at the white curtains.  
"Suzuka, all right," he sighed, turning back to Jim. He just smiled, in return, and continued with the wax.  
"You should take the car, for a test drive," Jim instructed, gazing up at Gene.  
"What for?" Gene mumbled, taking a seat on the porch.  
  
  
  
Suzuka gazed out the car, as they strolled passed tall gloomy trees. She slowly turned her gaze towards the front of the car, with a warm smile upon her face.   
"What made you decide to drag me out here?" she questioned, coldly, not how she had meant to say. Gene glanced over to her, still with a hard expression, his smile wore crookedly.  
"Geez, you make it sound so horrible," he uttered, turning at a corner. Suzuka's eyes focused to the front, as she opened her mouth to say something.  
"Not if you think of it in a bad way," she replied, turning her eyes to aside. Gene's smile widened, as he took another turn.  
"I'm glad," he imposed, one hand on the wheel, as the warm air gently surpassed him, rustling through his dark red hair. Gene took a hard turn, as he stopped in front of a big shopping center. He quickly turned off the ignition, stepping out. Suzuka following, as she stood staring at the tall building before her.  
"Never been here, I see," Gene muttered, glancing over to her. Suzuka smiled, facing him, only a few inches from his face.  
"You never know," she replied, with a sarcastic smile.  
  
  
  
"You ever thought of dressing like that, for once?" Gene questioned, nearly falling to the ground laughing. Suzuka stood outside the shop's window, gazing briefly at the school girls' outfit.   
"Why not?" she imposed, walking into the shop with a pleased smile upon her face.  
  
"What do you think?" Suzuka questioned, posing in front of Gene, who sat waiting, impatiently on a bench outside. He slowly gazed up at Suzuka, she was dressed in a loose-fitting, low-cut buttoned blouse, that revealed her stomach slightly, with a mid-thigh plaided red and black skirt, and a pair of black go-go boots. Gene chuckled softly as he noticed that she wore two, long braided pig tails at her sides. That made her look quite cute and charming, Gene thought.  
"Cute," he replied, with a smile, as he stood up, "What happened to your kimono?" Suzuka smiled, as she held a pink purse-looking bag in front of him.  
  
Gene sat ontop the front part of his car, gazing at Suzuka, who sat on a tall rock beside the glistening lake. He laid back gently, placing his arms behind his head, staring into the reddish orange sky, that proved that the sun had begun to set.  
He smiled, awkwardly as he slowly closed his eyes, with a smile upon his face, thinking deeply. It had been nearly an hour, when he had decided to bring Suzuka to the place that he came to most, to get his mind off of things. Things that worried him most. The same place in which he remembered and needed to be more than anything.  
Suzuka sat still, peacefully, her chin resting on her arms that folded across her chest. She gazed up at the setting sun, with a girlish look upon her face. Like a little girl whom in which she didn't understand what happened in the World that was so big, so impact. So lost...  
She slowly gazed back behind her, noticing that Gene had somehow fallen asleep on the red car, about a far distance away from her. She slowly stood up, tugging at the red ribbons that held her pig tails together. Suzuka pulled at it gently, letting her black hair flow behind her, as the cool wind found its way passed her, quietly.  
Suzuka turned back, walking towards the car, barefooted, in one hand holding onto her boots. Upon reaching the car, she smiled, as she grabbed gently for the photo that rested beside Gene.   
She smiled, brightly, as she gazed down thinking of the previous hour, how the two had jumped into a photo booth. The picture came out quite well, Suzuka thought, looking down at the image of Gene, who had his arms around her neck, a cheesy wide grin on his face. As Suzuka winked at the camera, one hand behind him, with bunny ears.  
She quickly glanced up as Gene began to sit.  
"Damn, I'm tired," he uttered, yawning. Suzuka smiled, as she leaned back against the car. Gene's eyes quickly adjusted on her, with solemnness. Something that was not often met when it came to Gene Starwind.  
"Suzuka," he uttered, staring at her, "If someone told you how they felt, would that change anything?"  
She slowly gazed up at him, staring into his eyes, "It depends on who that someone is..." Gene smiled, looking away. Suzuka slowly climbed up onto the car, leaning her back against his.  
"It's funny...," she began, Gene's head slowly turned to facing her, "How people are so afraid, to the point where nothing is explained." Gene smiled, without a bit of cheerfulness.   
"True," he uttered, turning his face to hers. Suzuka smiled, as she gazed up at Gene, slightly. She gently brushed her face against his, as his hand found their way around her shoulders, holding her ever so tightly. As he gently softened her to sleep. Gene gently pulled Suzuka closer, as the words repeated endlessly in his mind......  
  
  
'Cause all that I am, is a man in love with you,  
Cause all that I am, is a man who's heart is true,  
A man in love with you.'  
  
  



	9. Never a Dream

Suzuka sat on the couch, in front of the bright t.v. set before her, as she began flipping through a magazine. But her thoughts were somewhere else, not even near where she sat. She had the sudden urge to just tell Gene how she truly felt. What she had hidden from him, for so long. Suzuka had only been there for about 2 months. But those two months were those that she had never experienced in her life.  
Never had she communicated with anyone, and felt that certain happy, tingly feeling inside. Like something new for a change. Something that one would love. The feeling of friendship. Or possibly, even more. It wasn't what Suzuka had planned for. But more than she needed. And that was never going to change.  
She gently turned her head, when she heard Gene's voice at the top of the stairs, calling down to Jim, who sat quietly at the kitchen counter.  
"Hey, Jim," he called out, as he stood above the stairway, "Have you seen my gray shirt?"  
Jim gave him a look of uncertainty, as he stood up, walking over to the bottom steps, "What are you talkin' about? You have more than one gray shirt." Gene shook his head solemnly as he walked down the steps, standing in front of the little boy.  
"Never mind," he uttered. He slowly made his way to the couch, standing behind Suzuka. Who hadn't noticed he was behind her. He quickly made way to the couch, sitting down beside her, slouching.  
Suzuka turned to him, "Aren't you going somewhere?"  
Gene smiled, sitting up, "Damn, you want me out of the house real bad, don't ya?" She turned to him, giving him an odd look, but turned back down to the magazine that sat in her lap.  
"I never said that," Suzuka uttered.  
"Ri--ght," Gene imposed, smiling, as he leaned closer to her. Suzuka looked up at Gene, feeling a bit awkward.  
"What you reading?" he questioned, peering over her. She quickly held up the magazine to Gene's face. Jim quickly walked into his room, as if on cue.  
"You're beautiful," Gene uttered, studying Suzuka's complexion. Her eyes laid on his, without blinking once.  
"Gene...," she stammered, her eyes showed fragileness and fear. He gently brushed at her black hair that covered her eyes, with a warm smile.  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," he replied, backing away a bit, "We'll take it as slow as you want, I'm not gonna rush you into anything." Suzuka turned away, looking down, but returned her eyes to his, with a smile.  
"I have something to tell you," she uttered. Gene stared at her, his expression revealing questions.  
"I know that me feeling the way I do, might be bad judgment, but....," Suzuka's voice trailed off, "I think I'm really...starting to feel something for you, Gene." He stared at her, his face, expressionless.  
When a smile soon found its way to his lips, "Bad judgment?" Gene suddenly began laughing out loudly, to the point where he laid on his back, his chest heaving. Suzuka stared at him, startled for a brief moment, when she began to laugh loudly, as well.   
Gene slowly sat up, his stomach still aching from laughing so hard, "Suzuka," he began, staring into her eyes, "Can I ask you somethin'?"  
She smiled, brushing her velvety black hair from her face, "What is it?" Gene paused for a brief second, then gently grabbed at the magazine, tossing it onto the coffee table.  
"I got a friend you see," he began, sitting up tall, "And he's been havin' this one problem, where he ain't got nobody to talk to or ask suggestions...and, well, he likes this girl. What he wants to know is, if there's still a chance, even a tiny one. That they could be closer and have nothing change."  
Suzuka smiled, as she glanced down, holding back her laughs, "Tell me. Does this FRIEND of yours name happen to be, I don't know...say....Gene?" A smile slowly found their way to Gene's lips.  
"Maybe," he replied, casually. He gently reached over for Suzuka's hand, with a wide grin, "What if it is?"  
"Then I find absolutely nothing wrong with that," she replied, with a grim smile, "I'm actually kinda glad it's you and not your friend."  
Gene smiled, "Is that right?" Suzuka nodded her head, as she leaned closer to Gene with a warm, comforting smile. Gene pulled her tiny body closer to his, as he gently wrapped his arms tightly around her. Then, kissing her softly on the forehead.  
"Gene," Suzuka began, her face buried in his chest, "Please tell me, that I'm not dreaming."   
He smiled, "Trust me, you're definitely not dreaming."  
  
  
  



	10. Maybe

Suzuka sat quietly by her window sill, pondering thoughts about Gene. She felt so relieved that she had finally said something, and having him feel the same way for herself. It was practically something, unexpected. Just the thought of herself liking Gene Starwind, made her feeling quite uncomfortable. But it was exactly what she wanted, and it fell into her grasp. Suzuka took a deep breath, as she thought of those long endless days that passed her by.  
How she had missed what she loved doing most. Not just love, what she lived for. What her life was. Had she done the right thing, Suzuka would always ask herself. Leaving something so important behind for something one would call love. It wasn't to that point, but Suzuka had really felt something between herself and Gene. Something she wouldn't have risked what she had for. But why now? Why had she forgotten everything over a man? A man whom she hardly even knew. Until now....  
Suzuka sighed as she continued to think. I have to go back, she thought, It's what I live for, no one else'. She gently reached over towards the mantel as she took her wooden sword into hand. Completely lost and confused. Had she really fallen in love with Gene? Thoughts continued to overflow. Choosing between destiny and what her heart wanted. Or so she thought. But then, at that very moment, a sudden thought occurred, and she had finally decided what was most important to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Good-Bye

"Gene," Suzuka uttered, as she entered the door to his room, that was already widely opened. With a grim expression upon her face, Suzuka slowly made her way towards Gene, who sat upon his bed, "Can I talk to you?"  
Gene smiled, as he slowly turned to face her, "Anytime." She quickly sat down beside him, her face nearly expressionless, with doubt. Suzuka scooted closer to him, her face only a few inches away from his.  
"Would you hate me?....if I were to ever say something, you don't wanna hear?" she questioned, her eyes filled with concern, and fragileness. Gene's expression soon grew soft, as he stared back at her, with questioning eyes.  
"What are you talkin' about?" he asked, laughing a bit to hide his feelings.  
"I.....I have to go....," she uttered, her voice nearly a whisper. Gene's eyes soon began to search into Suzuka's eyes, as she sat, staring back at him, "I know you know.....I've been knowing you knew that I would eventually leave....I know you did."  
Gene glanced down, as he let the words seep in, "But, why now, Suzuka?" She quickly opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted, "Why the HELL now, huh?!? Why now???? Why after I already fell in love with you??!?! You know what, you found the exact right time to leave, its all for the best right???"  
"Gene....," Suzuka uttered, as she sat staring up at him as he arose before her, "Well, at least I had enough courage to come tell you this, okay. You think it's that easy for me??? Just right when I really got to know you and actually felt something for you....well, it's not..." He stared at her hard, his eyes without pity or feeling, "I'm leaving when the sun sets....and if you change your mind by then....I'll be at The Lake."  
Gene quickly swung around, staring down at the dresser, a picture of the two of them in a nicely carved frame, "....I won't be changin' my mind." Suzuka breathed heavily, as she came to leaning back against the door, her heart feeling as though, it were drowned away somewhere.  
"I see," Suzuka replied, as she stared back at him, "Then I guess....it's........good bye, Gene." He stood his eyes not moving from the framed picture.  
He took a deep breath, listening as the door shutted softly. Shutting away what was his, and what was his heart. Gene continued to look down, studying Suzuka's face, in the picture.  
Taking one last look, he slammed the picture face down, then looked up into the sky outside his window. With a hope that didn't bring back happiness, he uttered the words softly as though she were there.  
"Good bye." 


	12. Something to Live For

Gene sat awkwardly at his window, staring out into the cloudy sky. Everything seemed so calm, but rain was definitely on its way. Time, that's what he needed. Gene had felt so empty the last few hours. So empty...the thought of what had happened kept its part and played a role in his mind.  
What he truly needed was to let time pass him by. With every second, his yearning grew stronger. Gene's eyes laid steady, without blinking. He felt so dead, lifeless and most of all lonely. If he had known this would be the outcome, he would have never let himself fall so deeply. Deeply in love....  
He slowly stood up, as thoughts continued to swirl in his mind. It isn't too late, he realized. She would have still been waiting for him. Gene quickly paced out of the room, as he made his final decision.  
  
  
  
He quickly stepped on the pedal, hard. The engine crying out, loudly. He hadn't exactly explained to Jim of what was going on, all he did was storm out the house, without a word to anyone. He had to hurry.   
Gene immediately stepped on the brakes, as the red sports car slowed to a quick stop, with the screeching of tires. He jumped out of the car, and stood frozen as he stared out before him. The sun had begun to set, as it's heavy rays of light reflected beautifully onto the clear blue lake. No one. It was completely empty. Gene stood quiet for a moment, when he suddenly remembered what Jim had mentioned to him, only a few hours ago.  
  
  
  
The train station was quiet and empty, except for a young girl, who sat near the exit, her face buried in her coat. Gene looked around, impatiently, his mind seeming to drift off somewhere. He slowly walked over towards the tracks, nothing. All the trains had left. He looked up at the bright orange sun, the cool air gently caressing his dark red hair. Gene stepped back, as he sat down on a bench behind him.  
He slowly rested his head in the palm of his hands. As he let the thoughts evade him. It was too late. Too late to change anything....she must hate me, he thought, his eyes completely covered. It felt like an eternity sitting there, when a sudden noise startled him. He stared straight ahead, as another train roared by.  
His eyes adjusted to it, as it slowly passed. And before him, a tall figure of a familiar girl stood still, waiting. Gene quickly arose as he stared into her eyes, that stared back at him filled with tears. He slowly walked forward, now only a few feet away from her.  
"....Suzuka....," Gene uttered, as he stared in surprise. She looked back at him, tempted to hold back, "Why didn't you---"  
"I couldn't," she interrupted, as though she already knew his question, her voice weak and soft against the cool air, "I couldn't, Gene.....you mean too much to me." He paused for a moment, when Suzuka quickly ran into his arms, her body so fragile and weak.  
"...Gene," she murmured, as he held her in a tight embrace. He slowly pulled her back, his hands still on her shoulders.  
"I could never let you go," he replied, his eyes staring deeply into hers, "I need you here with me, Suzuka." She gently brought her slim fingers to his face, caressing it softly.  
"...I love you," she uttered, leaning her face closer to his, as their lips met in a warm, passionate kiss. Gene looked down at her, as he gently brushed away her tears.  
"Don't ever do that again," he uttered, with a teasing smile. She smiled up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks, realizing that what came most important to her, was neither fame or hatred. What Suzuka needed was love, and he had given her something to live for.  
  
  


---"My love, my dreams, and you.....I won't let those go, no matter what."---


End file.
